Koushaku Chouno
Koushaku Chouno (蝶野攻爵, Chōno Kōshaku) better known as Papillon (パピヨン Papiyon) is a humanoid Homunculus. He was the main antagonist during the New Life Arc and is the main rival of Kazuki Muto. Appearance He is a fairly slim sickly pale skinned teenager with dark purple eyes that are described as the color of "rotten river sewage" and black hair that is parted in the middle that frames his face down to his mouth. As a human he wore the Ginsei High male school uniform, similar to Kazuki and his friends but wore a green armband on his right arm. He would also sometimes wear his trademark purple and violet decorated Papillon shaped mask over his eyes. When he first transformed into a Homunculus he became more muscular and his clothes were torn off leaving only his black thong that has a purple butterfly pattern on it. Afterwards he is mostly seen wearing a rather risque outfit consisting of a tight black suit with a corset-like front and puffy, purple and black diamond shaped shoulder sleeves, and a disturbingly scant crotch region that has a purple butterfly pattern along with his distinct Papillon mask. In "Buso Renkin Period" he is seen wearing an orange colored variation of his usual outfit and orange Papillon mask, as opposed to the purple motif. Personality Chouno is extremely selfish and only cares for himself, seen as the opposite of Kazuki who is very selfless. He aspired for eternal life, no matter which method he must use to attain it, even going as far as turning people into Homunculi and allowing them to eat other people. This huge desire for immortality stemmed from his affliction by a mysterious disease that weakens his body drastically. Before turning to alchemy, he was a self-described wallflower at Ginsei Private Academy, and the perceived neglection from his peers fostered a hatred within him for other people. He was so much removed from the rest of society that his own father thought him to be dead or as good as trash. This hatred seems to die down after he becomes a Homunculus but still noted that he has nothing but bad memories from his old school and considered burning it down. By the end of the series his hatred seemed to completely vanish as he gains many fans thanks to his statement of being an urban legend which ultimately fulfills his desire for attention. He is highly eccentric and often expresses his love of elegance, referencing his attire as an example of such elegance, while most characters disagree with this. He harbored a strong desire for a rematch with Kazuki, and is the character who most frequently labels Kazuki a naive hypocrite. After transforming into a Homunculus gains a strong desire for attention, very much the opposite of his human identity, which was very reclusive. He is unique amongst his kind, as he no longer has any cannibalistic urges after consuming his family and those working for it. This horrendous act of murder is ironically what relieved him of his Homunculus appitite, as he no longer desires his humanity. He also seems to have a habit of storing small items like his mask and a Kakugane that he obtained in the crotch of his outfit. He refuses to let anyone other than Kazuki Muto say his real name, because Kazuki was the only one to ever call him by it and truly acknowledge him. History Koushaku was the first-born of the wealthy Chouno family who was genius but eventually developed an unexplainable illness which led him to be held back 2 years at school. The teachers and even his own father gave up and stopped caring for him. At some point he discovered his great-great grandfather's research on Alchemy and eventually created his first Homunculus core which he later used to transform Hanabusa into a Homunculus as at the time was his tutor who tried to seduce him for his family wealth. Hanabusa then helped Chouno obtain animal DNA from the zoo in order to create more Homunculus cores. He later used these cores on Mita for telling him to drop out of school, Saruwatari and his gang for trying to mug him and Kawazui for sending him hate mail after having an argument with him. Later he was in the forest looking for butterflies to catch where he finds a hawk that was shot down, he later revives the hawk as a Homunculus core. He uses this core on Washio who used to be a Yakuza member, hired as Chouno's trainer to strengthen his mind and body who Chouno resented. Plot A New Life Arc Koushaku Chouno is first seen riding on top of Washio when the Homunculus identifies Kazuki and Tokiko as Alchemic Warriors. He tells Washio not to attack them and says he will try a more friendly approach, while holding a flask containing a Homunculus embryo. He then drops the embryo hoping that it will land on one the warriors but Tokiko deflects it. After Kazuki and Tokiko attack, Washio flies off along with his master. Soon after he calls Kawazui on his cellphone and orders him to attack them but not to get too involved. He is later seen sick in his bed due to riding on Washio's back, he then states that when he recovers he will begin the final experiment. Not knowing who he is Kazuki and Mahiro find him at the school while searching for the "Papillon Masked Creator" where he is taking a large amount of pills, he then explains that without them he will die. Kazuki asks him if he knows the person he is looking for leading Chouno to explain that he is probably invisible as people as there is always somebody that people can see but don't notice. Kazuki shows him the drawing he made of the creator, leading Chouno to cringe at how odd it looks. Kazuki says that the mask looks fashionable leading Chouno to happily agree with him. He then describes the life cycle of the butterfly and how the mask is a "symbol of transformation". It is at this point Kazuki realizes that he is the creator with Tokiko confirming his identity shortly afterwards while he is coughing up blood. He puts on his Papillon Mask, Kazuki attempts to activate his Buso Renkin but Chouno pulls out an antidote for removing Tokiko's Homunculus core. He then proposes a trade; his antidote for Kazuki's Kakugane, however Kazuki declines, telling him that he will die without it. Chouno is amazed by the Kakugane's power but becomes mad that Kazuki got a new life without working for it, while coughing up more blood he lunges at Kazuki but Kazuki punches him in the face knocking him out. Tokiko then arrives and reveals that the antidote he dropped was a fake, they then go to Chouno's dorm room. At the dorm Chouno describes his unexplained illness and that he has been held back for two years and that now the teachers have stopped caring. He then tells Tokiko that he discovered Alchemy through his great-great grandfather's research. Its is then revealed that the Homunculi he created were all prototypes and that his final experiment to transform himself into a Humanoid Homunculus, becoming a super human. Tokiko attempts to destroy his 21st core but Washio arrives to defend it and his master. After some arguing with Kazuki and describing Washio as "extraordinary" compared to his other creations, Washio grabs the warriors and flies off. Chouno describes Kazuki as a hypocrite and wonders where he should go for the next 2 days as Washio's arrival destroyed his room. Chouno waits in his great-great grandfather's old laboratory while the 21st core has finished developing. Kazuki eventually finds and confronts him. He tries to convince him to make it up to the people who have died but his brother Jiro walks in. He gets his body guards to restrain both Kazuki and Chouno. Jiro tells his brother that he will now inherit the family estate instead of Chouno and becomes frustrated explaining that he wasn't treated as well as Chouno because he was born after. He then threatens to destroy the core knowing that its something that could keep Chouno alive preventing him from inheriting anything. Despite Chouno's protests Jiro drops the flask containing the core on the floor causing it to smash. In a fit of rage Chouno shouts at the core telling it to come to him. The core then shoots itself at Chouno's chest which triggers his transformation. His body becomes more muscular causing his clothes to rip off down to his underwear. He quickly grabs his brother's face and devours his body through the mouth on his hand, he then puts his Papillon mask on again. The bodyguards shoot him multiple times but the bullets have almost no effect, Chouno declares that he is not a monster but a superhuman and devours the two bodyguards. After this he slashes Kazuki with his fingernails causing the young warrior to lose his fighting spirit and fall. He tells him to stay there and despair at his weakness before leaving. Chouno visits his old home and devours 2 more bodyguards. He then says that he will spare anyone who can tell that he isn't Jiro, he then devours the rest of the guards as they all think he is Jiro. He goes into his father's room who compliments Chouno's outfit, asking him what party he is having but calls him Jiro. Chouno skewers him through his stomach with his arm and devours him while stating that it is a memorial tribute to the passing of Koushaku Chouno. He then declares that now it is a different kind of party, a celebration of the birth of the super human Papillon. He returns to where Kazuki was lying and tells him that he will destroy everything as the world has no need for Koushaku Chouno. Kazuki responds by activating both his and Tokiko's Kakugane, forming a Double Buso Renkin which surprises Papillon. While mocking Kazuki he coughs up blood leading Tokiko to declare that his transformation was a failure as he was forced to use an unfinished Homunculus core. She tells him that he has become a super human along with his sickly body and that he will remain ill forever. He sets his sights on the Kakugane and swallows the key to the real antidote for Tokiko's core. Him and Kazuki have one final clash which leads to Papillon grabbing the ends of both lances, however Kazuki charges until he finally ends up nailed against a wall by Kazuki's lances. Papillon asks Kazuki what he will do next, Kazuki apologizes, calling him by his real name which pleases Papillon. Papillon calls him a hypocrite once more just before Kazuki slashes him for the final time seemingly destroying him. L.X.E. Arc Papillon finds himself alive but still heavily damaged inside a large flask where he is soon greeted by his great-great-grandfather Bakushaku Chouno who tells him that he gave up that name when he cast his humanity aside and that his brethren now call him Dr. Butterfly. He then welcomes him to the ranks of the L.X.E. Butterfly then tells him that after he heals in the restoration flask, he will grant him the true power of the homunculi. Moonface then asks him how he feels to which Papillon replies that he feels excellent. Butterfly goes on to tell him about when he started researching alchemy and when he met the alchemic warrior traitor who gave him his knowledge of alchemy in exchange for Dr. Butterfly to heal him. Papillon then realizes that he was being used to test out the restoration flask for the traitor. Papillon quickly heals himself and asks Butterfly if he could prepare an outfit for him as there is a man he needs to see. Later Papillon calls a surprised Kazuki on the phone and notes that he sounds dispirited despite being the victor in their fight, he then tells Kazuki that he wants to meet him the next day. The next day, Papillon dons his trademark costume and greets Kazuki and Tokiko standing in front of a burger restaurant shocking everyone in sight with his eccentric appearance. They go inside to sit down where he orders a hamburger meal and two coffees, he tells Kazuki that he doesn't have to be so tense as he doesn't want to fight. When Tokiko tells him to remove his mask, Papillon says that he will never remove it in front of others again as it is the sign that he has cast aside his humanity. He tells Kazuki that he needs to obtain his "true power" and that Kazuki needs to recover before they settle their differences, as such he calls this meeting a declaration of war. Captain Bravo arrives and they all go to the roof of Ginsei High to eat their meals. Papillon mentions that the sound of the students in the yard still sounds like mocking jeers to him noting that even though he has changed, the world around him hasn't and reconsiders his plan to burn everything and rebuild the world to his own tastes. When Bravo calls him by his real name, he gets angry stating that only Kazuki Muto can call him by that name. Papillon leaves as Kazuki regains his fighting spirit, telling him that they will settle their score. In the woods shortly after Tokiko kills Jinnai, Papillon appears, having watched their fight. He comments on how it is hard to tell the monsters from the humans as Tokiko was brutal against Jinnai. He thanks Tokiko commenting on how she made it easier for him to obtain Jinnai's Kakugane. He goes to obtain it but is skewered in the torso by two of the blades from Tokiko's Valkyrie Skirt. However he kicks Tokiko away and takes the Kakugane, Tokiko goes for another strike but he quickly removes his outfit, using it as a decoy. He departs, telling Tokiko to tell Kazuki to get stronger and taunts her saying that he may not be able to save her next time. Back at the L.X.E. Hideout Dr. Butterfly tells Papillon that he has found out that one of the Alchemist Warriors attends at Ginsei Academy and asks him to tell him who it is. Papillon tells Butterfly that he won't tell him as that warrior (Kazuki) belongs to him and him alone. When the Hayasaka twins arrive and are given their mission Papillon in intrigued as Butterfly tells them he will grant their dearest wish. Papillon asks him what that wish is but Butterfly tells him that it isn't any of his concern and tells him to go and observe them in secret. Papillon enters the bathhouse and sits next to Kazuki which shocks him and his friends and talks to him about how they both have become stronger, Kazuki tell him that he plans to stick to their deal. Papillon tells Kazuki that he is a worthy adversary and that the enemy is close at hand. He leaves the bathhouse and glances at Shusui on the way out. Continuing to watch the Hayasaka twins, Papillon watches their fight with Kazuki and Tokiko stating that he was glad that Kazuki didn't have to go through the same thing he fought each other, but comments that it may not be so nice for the twins considering how deeply they went into the dark world of alchemy. He is then surprised to see Moonface who agrees with him. He asks Moonface what he is doing as he is the twin's watcher, Moonface tells him not to trouble himself as he was just taking a stroll in the moonlight but was also curious to see the strength of Kazuki as he defeated Papillon and tells him that he isn't impressed. This enrages him but Moonface tells him not to scowl, telling him to smile as he doesn't have any intention of stealing his prey but says that he will eat the Hayasaka twins as they failed. Upon hearing this Captain Bravo ambushes Moonface so Papillon leaves. Back at the headquarters Papillon bumps into an Unnamed L.X.E. Member causing the Homunculus to insult him as he didn't apologize, the Homunculus tells him that he doesn't care if he is related to Dr. Butterfly as he doesn't tolerate disrespect and says that he will kill anyone who messes with him. Papillon quickly grabs the Homunculus by the face, angrily telling him that he was just on his way to see Dr. Butterfly and asks him if he wants to come along. He drags the Homunculus by the face to the door just outside Butterfly's lab and eavesdrops on Butterfly and Moonface's conversation. He hears Butterfly declining Moonface's idea of adding Papillon to their forces and talking about how Papillon is weak and will never fly high on his own and needs his protection. Papillon takes out his Kakugane and activates his Buso Renkin, Near-Death Happiness for the first time, seemingly destroying the Homunculus in the process. He coughs up blood doing so and comments on the pain stating that he almost forgot the ecstasy of near-death, he sarcastically thanks Dr. Butterfly for protecting him and states that he will have to thank him in an appropriately fabulous manner someday. The next day Papillon, armed with his Near-Death Happiness follows Dr. Butterfly, the restoration flask and a horde of Revised Humanoid Homunculi towards Ginsei High. When he sees Kazuki destroying one of the Super Revised Homunculi, he shows himself commenting on Kazuki's new found strength and tells him that he too has become stronger. When Dr. Butterfly asks him why he came along, he tells him that he wanted to show Butterfly how high he can fly on his own, while introducing him to his Buso Renkin. He demonstrates its ability but setting off the black gunpowder, destroying the second and last Super Revised Homunculi. He tells Butterfly that he no longer needs his protection and sarcastically thanks him, telling him that he will show him his gratitude before burning down the school and settling his score with Kazuki. However before he can finish Kazuki tells him that he is going to defeat the L.X.E. and then settle their score. Dr. Butterfly becomes mad at their conversation and tells them that he isn't going to be treated as a mere warm-up before saying that he will deal with Papillon, Kazuki and Tokiko all on his own. Before they can fight however an alarm goes off on the restoration flask, signalling Victor's awakening and triggering a mass energy drain effect. Before Kazuki and Dr. Butterfly clash, he sets off one of his black-death butterflies allowing Kazuki and Tokiko to stop the restoration flask while he fights Butterfly himself. After they argue Papillon sends his gunpowder at Butterfly, however the attack misses and Butterfly counter-attacks with his already activated Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland. Butterfly explains its abilities while Papillon begins to experience strong hallucinations which Butterfly refers to as "Wonderland". In "Wonderland" Papillon's mask flies away where he is mocked by the human incarnations of his former Homunculi minions along with his father and Jiro who puts on his mask. Papillon briefly escapes and attacks Butterfly once more, again his attack fails and Butterfly strikes back mentally slicing him in half. Butterfly mocks him, telling him that he is a coward who tried to escape death. He tells Butterfly that what he was saying was true when he was still human, however he has become a new man stating that his name is Papillon, while setting off more explosives allowing him to escape "Wonderland". Butterfly attempts to use another hallucination on him but Papillon sets off an explosion, blocking out the flash of light which triggers the hallucinations. While comparing their intellect, he sends forth multiple black-death butterflies at Butterfly which miss due to Alice in Wonderland's scattered effect which disorientates the sense of distance and direction. The butterflies head straight back at Papillon and explode blowing a hole out of his stomach. Butterfly tells him that in the end he was just a test subject who helped hasten Victor's awakening, and that now he has no more use for him. When he asks Butterfly about Victor, Butterfly tells him that he, as the King of the Homunculi is neither human, nor Homunculus, but is a third type of being and the most powerful one in the world. Butterfly talks about his past with Victor, while doing so however, Papillon filled the area around them with black-death butterflies. Butterfly calls him mad saying that he will kill them both. He tells Butterfly that he doesn't care as he has already died once and that Butterfly should give it a try as he might find it as addictive as he did before setting the butterflies off. Papillon and Butterfly both survive the blast but are severely injured in the process. He uses this opportunity to impale Butterfly in the chest with his arm and asks him why Butterfly did not try to become like Victor. He states that will cast aside his imperfect body and strive for even greater heights before calling Butterfly an ugly moth. After their fight, he asks Butterfly to tell him about Victor. Butterfly tells him about how Victor was once an Alchemist Warrior who transformed into the third type of being and was betrayed by his comrades before he fled to Japan. Butterfly goes on to tell him of his first meeting with Victor and how he created the L.X.E. for the sol purpose of protecting Victor. He asks Butterfly more questions about Victor but he tells him that he doesn't know the answers and that he should ask Victor himself. Before dying Butterfly tells Papillon to watch the upcoming fight between Kazuki and Victor. Soon after he sees the two warriors clash, amazed by Victor's power before his energy begins to be drained by him. He watches the continuing fight between the warriors when he notices that Dr. Butterfly's former Kakugane holds the same serial number as Kazuki's. Eventually he witnesses Kazuki's transformation into a Victor and keeps watching until Victor retreats. After the fight Papillon, having regenerated much of his injuries using Butterfly's Kakugane quickly flies up to the top of the school and scolds Kazuki for apparently abandoning his humanity when Kazuki wouldn't let him transform into a Homunculus and calls him a hypocrite once more before coughing up blood. Kazuki denies that he has given up his humanity, stating that he is now back to normal. However Papillon tells him that his Black Kakugane could transform him once more and tells him that he will never be human again. Afterwards he, Kazuki and Tokiko decide to return to the L.X.E. Headquarters to see if Captain Bravo has any information on Victor and the Black Kakugane. He decides to fly on ahead but Kazuki grabs onto his leg much to his chagrin. Just before they reach the base they see it exploding with many Moonfaces being destroyed in the process. When they land they see Captain Bravo emerge from the rubble holding Moonface's severely damaged body. They inform Bravo of the previous incident and ask him if he knows anything about the Black Kakugane or the third type of being, unfortuentely Bravo doesn't know any more than they do which disappoints him. When Papillon tells them that he will have to do his own research, Bravo asks him if he wants to revert Kazuki's transformation or turn himself into a Victor. He responds saying neither as he only plans on defeating Kazuki (In the anime he states that he will turn Kazuki back into a human and transform himself into a Victor) before telling Kazuki to hold onto what is left of his humanity. Bravo then allows him to leave to conduct his research. Kazuki Re-Extermination Arc Around two months after the incident with Victor, Ouka Hayasaka manages to find Papillon in one of the L.X.E.'s old secret bases where he is reading books inside his own restoration tank. He assumes that she has come to turn him into the Alchemist Army, however Ouka denies this and asks him if he will save Kazuki which peaks his interest. Ouka informs him that Kazuki is in his first stage of the Victorization and that in six weeks he will go onto his second stage where he will not be able to turn back into a normal human. She also tells him that the Alchemist Army has dubbed him "Victor III" and plans to kill him and recover the Black Kakugane. Ouka says that she was under the impression that Papillon wanted to defeat Kazuki himself asking him once more to help Kazuki. She tries to convince him using manipulative words but Papillon notices this stating that he loves to use other people but hates it when they try to use him. As Ouka states how powerless she is Papillon throws Kakugane LXX to her and questions her powerlessness telling her how she hacked into hospital files and tried to manipulate him to do his bidding. He agrees to help Kazuki but tells her to put her talents to work and pass all of her information to him, stating that she will be the one to do his bidding. Inventions Being well known as a genius, Papillon has created and even invented many objects including: *'Homunculi': While he did not originally invent the Homunculi, Papillon created 21 Homunculus cores, the first 19 were regular animal/plant types including Hanabusa, Mita, Saruwatari and his minions, Kawazui and the core that attached itself to Tokiko. His last core was an incomplete human Homunculus embryo which merged with him, transforming him into an incomplete humanoid Homunculus. **'Modified Homunculi': He also created Washio as a unique Homunculus that could partially transform parts of its human body into that of its true Homunculus form. **'Cloned Homunculi': Papillon applied Alexandria's research on cloning to create clones of each of his original Homunculus minions each with the original ones memories. *'Homunculus Incubator': An incubator which helped develop and support the life of a Homunculus Embryo until it was complete and ready to find a host. Papillon had at least 2 of these, one kept in the Haunted Factory to create various animal/plant types and one to create his personal Homunculus Embryo *'Homunculus Core Antidote': An antidote to get rid of an attached Homunculus Embryo, he created this in case he ever became fused with one. *'Modified Restoration Tank': This creation is a modified form of Dr. Butterfly's Restoration Tank. It is a bulb shaped container used for healing whoever is placed inside using a strange pink gas which often illuminates Papillon's secret hideout. It's power of restoration is slow but extremely effective as he uses it to heal himself after his fight with Dr. Butterfly. He modified it for more casual usage as it contains a chair, table and books which Papillon reads. *'Victorization Negation Tank': A tall, cylindrical tank similar to the Restoration Tank made in order to temporarily stop Kazuki's Victorization, including his energy drain and advancement to Stage 2. *'White Kakugane': With the help of Alexandria and Dr. Butterfly's research notes Papillon creates a White Kakugane from scratch apparently without modifying an existing Kakugane beforehand. It is unique to the other White Kakugane as it has Papillon's trademark butterfly logo in between the Amalgam symbols. He gives it to Kazuki so he can reverse his Victorization. *'White Kakugane Machine': A large bulb shaped machine, resembling his Restoration Tank that helps finish the creation of his White Kakugane. It has a timer counting down to it's completion and when complete, the machine opens up revealing the completed White Kakugane. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Both as a human and a Homunculus he displayed incredible intellect having an IQ of 230. He had a vast knowledge of Alchemy having replicated his great-great grandfather's research and created many Homunculi including his own humanoid Homunculus core as a result. His knowledge is shown even further later in the series when he creates his very own restoration flask and even a White Kakugane. Homunculus Powers Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Papillon has been shown to be able to move at high speeds catching two bodyguards off guard and even escapes Tokiko's Valkyrie Skirt while using his costume as a decoy. Enhanced Strength: His strength has also increased greatly to the point where he can impale a human with just his arm and even hold off Kazuki's Double Buso Renkin with his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi Papillon can withstand conventional weapons and attacks such as gunshots which only hurt him slightly. He can even withstand most attacks from a Buso Renkin without flinching as shown when he was stabbed in the stomach by Tokiko's Valkyrie Skirt as he continued speaking as if it wasn't there. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi Papillon will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or a Homunculus. However he uses a restoration flask to accelerate the process. Devouring Portals: Papillon possesses two portal-like holes on each of his palms which are capable of devouring humans and possibly other organisms. The process sucks up humans like a vacuum and only sucks up the victim itself, leaving any clothes behind. Blade Nails: Papillon also gains purple finger nails, these a razor sharp as shown when he slashed Kazuki multiple times with them. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Black Powder, Near-Death Happiness (ニアデス・ハピネス, Niadesu Hapinesu) Papillon possesses Kakugane LXI which takes the form of black gunpowder that can assume any form, however when Papillon uses it, it typically takes the form of a pair of butterfly wings on his back. *'Gunpowder Manipulation': The black gunpowder can be remote controlled at a maximum distance of 50 meters and can be ignited at will to create powerful explosions, however the gunpowder has to be within his line of sight in order for it to ignite. Papillon typically turns the gunpowder into the form of small butterflies when using it offensively. Once the gunpowder runs out it takes up to 3 days to replenish itself. *'Flight': Papillon can burn some of the gunpowder to generate thrust. He often does this while the gunpowder takes the form of the large butterfly wings which allows him to fly. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes himself, butterflies and to make the impossible possible. **He dislikes everything other than himself and butterflies and people who don't even try to make the impossible possible. **His hobby is collecting insects and Alchemy research. **His special ability is coughing up blood. *Nobuhiro Watsuki got Koushaku Chouno's design by altering the design of a character that he didn't get to draw in his last manga Gun Blaze West. He was a matador that gracefully repelled bullets using his reactive armor coat and was apparently quite the ridiculous character. Quotes *(To Washio) "Okay! Once I recover, I'll consolidate my research up until now and...begin my final experiment!" *(To Kazuki Muto and Mahiro Muto) "I see...no one, eh? Then he's probably invisible. People can see him, but don't notice him...every class has a classmate that no one pays attention to. They don't even notice if he comes to class or not. He's probably someone like that. Poor guy." *(To Kazuki Muto and Mahiro Muto) "No he's right! This mask is amazing. Butterflies are wonderful! From an ugly worm that no one cares about...it transforms into a beautiful butterfly that no one can ignore! The Papillon mask is the elegant symbol of transformation." *(To the Homunculus embryo) "Come to me!! You and I are the same! You yearn to live more than anyone! So come! Now's the time we become a super human...We're going to be reborn as a graceful Papillon!" '' *(After eating his brother, Jiro) ''"It's '''dark' as the devil.. It's hot as hell. It's sweet as a kiss. So this is the flavor of humans."'' *(To Kazuki Muto) "AAA...My name...Don't apologize. You Hypocrite!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "I'll never again remove this mask in front of others. It's the sign that I've cast aside my humanity!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Papil-Lon! You have to say it with love." *(To Dr. Butterfly) "Why don't you give death a try for yourself?! You might find it as addictive as I did!" *''"PAPILLON!"'' *(To Kazuki Muto) "I saw everything Muto. In my wildest dreams I never imagined that you would give up your humanity!" *(To Ouka Hayasaka) "Yes...but...NON! I love to use people, but, unfortunately for you I hate being used by others." Gallery cyara_papillon_img.gif|Papillon Icon papilon.jpg|Anime artwork Koushaku chouno.jpg|Koushaku Chouno lineart Koushaku chouno2.jpg|Chouno facial expressions lineart Koushaku chouno4.jpg|Facial expressions lineart Koushaku chouno5.jpg|Papillon facial expressions lineart Koushaku chouno6.jpg|Papillon underwear lineart Koushaku chouno7.jpg|Papillon lineart papillon_mask.jpg|Papillon Mask lineart ca:Koshaku Chono Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:Ginsei High students Category:L.X.E. Category:Allies Category:Antagonists